User talk:Ace Lad
Welcome Hey AwesomeCartoonFan01, please enjoy contributing to Random-ness Wiki! (and you better do it, or I will attack you with a rubber chainsaw and/or fried chicken) Since you have edited Old People, you must hold a ceremony to initiate your random-ness into Random-ness Wiki. Contact me at 111-1-RANDOM if I can help with anything! -- Alternate Phineas (Talk) 17:53, September 19, 2011 Hai! Im GPS! A reltivly non-important users! Every body has nicknames. ALT=Altenate Phineas GPS(Me)=Gray Pea Shooter TAG S&K(SonicandKnuckles) sup! -GPS Can I call you ACF01? -GPS Ok See ya later ACF01! Hello. Would you like to read my page of Q&A Pac-Man's Style? User:MrJoshbumstead Instructions First off let me just say i'm sorry that you had this chat problem I had it to,I feel ready bad that your not chatting right now but don't worry everything's going to be okay. Here are some step by step instructions on what you can do. #Create a new account with the same password and stuff. #Give your avatar a simple name. (Like Skippy's alt or JJUpitersalt) #Make the account and add an avatar and all that stuff. #Go into any wiki chat,it may take a while for it to actually work but it will. #Next put your alt account link in your regular account. #Then you can still make it on chat days. Once again i'm really sorry about the chat. Kh2cool 00:49, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat want to join IRC PLEASE Kh2cool 01:40, October 28, 2011 (UTC) YAY YOUR A BRONY?!?!?!? YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FlyingSquirrel 00:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: YAY Your a what now? *smashes own head into a brick wall* FlyingSquirrel 00:45, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Uhhh why would I not be brony if I have scootaloo as an avatar and ponies all over my user-page? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 18:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Nnope, please don't spoil it for me! Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 18:58, December 3, 2011 (UTC) 1 thing, is Scootaloo in it? Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 19:37, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I saw it already, it was ok Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 17:18, December 4, 2011 (UTC) SOME Have you seen the new episode yet? It's about Spike (and of course I'm sad about no Scootaloo) Scootaloo "I'll do anything for you Rainbow Dash" 21:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Will u fix A Poll (Funny) please! VManJustice 16:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC)Couldnt Use a number and Fort What? I Dont know?VManJustice 00:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Bowling,is a great sport! RE: We might need to do the Blackout I got your message, and the blackout is officially re-started due to the threat of PIPA. Thanks! Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 00:30, January 18, 2012 (UTC) PS: Off topic, but If you have an iPod and/or an iTunes account, you can download the first two episodes of Napoleon Dynamite for free! Just a heads up! Guess What.... I'm now on Bit Strips: http://www.bitstrips.com/r/4LV0S (if you want to friend me, search for red4me1099(it's my alt account name since red is my favorite color..)) Redsox1099 (Gentlemen, Behold: CORN!!!) 00:38, February 1, 2012 (UTC) This. http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Redsox1099/Napoleon_Dynamite_Episode_of_the_Week Enjoy! :3 Redsox1099 (FUS DO DAH!!!!!) 18:07, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Nermal Hai ACF! I need to show you something. http://random-ness.wikia.com/wiki/Add_8_words_to_this_story!#Teh_storieeeeeee I need you to post this link of MP talk page...or not...I guess it will make him more angry though...Meh It was a while ago so mabey he won't get angry. Gray Pea Shooter 12:40, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Can you edit here:http://thesupergaming.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. I have been trying my hardest to make this wiki grow and the wiki itself is kinda a video game encyclopedia. I would really apprecaite it if you edited there because we need fans from different game series to fully expand. As of that i will edit on a wiki you have that needs help or any other wikis that you want me to edit on. Overall thank you for reading!Reviewportal77 00:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) thank you thank you for liking my pictures blue spongebob curiocity/anger core and... three headed batlgaun!!! if theres anything.... ANYTHING to return the favor!!! tell me ~Darth Llama yoshi~ The Bunker you,ve porbarbly already heard this, but can you add me to the cast of The Bunker? (Banjosnape) Hey! How come im banned :( Will you unblock me plz http://thatguywiththeglasses.com/videolinks/thatguywiththeglasses/ask-thatguy/32441-episode-63 WARING CUSSING AND SEKS REFRENCE'S Gray Pea Shooter 01:37, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Lieutenant! What do you want you name of you Prowler to be? (A prowler can turn invesbele) Sincely Random Navy. Your Subordinate Gray Pea Shooter 00:12, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Done! Gray Pea Shooter 00:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) When Did the Bunker Start? I need day Year and Month. Thanks! Even if you don't know I thank u in advancement Gray Pea Shooter 19:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thank you ma Bo-I mean Girl. Lol. Thanks. Gray Pea Shooter 21:45, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hey. Can we talk before we go to bed? I have to tell you something very important. Disneydude94 03:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Disneydude94Disneydude94 03:58, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I need you at the chat please before you say anything? =Ownership template= Type to get your ownership template. im making one for everyone. Is Princess Cadece evil? I hope she isn't...but I have a sickiening feeling about it...Gray Pea Shooter 13:37, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:Is Princess Cadece evil Im want her to be good...but if shes evil..Just...I'll be disapointed to say the least. :( Gray Pea Shooter 22:31, April 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:R-Oh you get the idea :I Mabey she's and Fione from Shrek! Dark Secert...hmmm deals with thoese weaselz? Thinking of Dark Secerts in Canon MLP is hard. *Gem Stealing *Possible* *Theif (Disney Princess want moar) *CUPCAKES. O_O True...she might be an ogre. What makes knew me angry is that after meeting 2 Alicorns in the first two episodes and them both ending as good, If she just became evil I would be PREEEEETTY angry like rage/rant angry. Gray Pea Shooter 20:46, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Can you add me? 3DS Friend Codes UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 22:19, April 17, 2012 (UTC)UltimateMegaGeo Can you add me? 3DS Friend Codes Thanks! Also, if this was duplicate, I must have sent another one. My computer bugged out when I put the first one in.. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on this Wiki 11:29, April 20, 2012 (UTC)UltimateMegaGeo hey hey hey question- since i drew YOU can you draw 'ME??? ' thanks if you can! CAsEy RuLeR oF fIrE 18:28, April 24, 2012 (UTC)cAsEy RuLeR oF fIrE (p.s., picture of me) -----------------------------------> can you draw picture of me please? thanks! heres a picture of me _----------------------------------> LOOOOOL Looks like you bought it too early, and its real!. UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 10:58, June 1, 2012 (UTC) I HAZ A REQUEST UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 12:58, June 29, 2012 (UTC) You married Yakko! Are you happy? Uhhhh......The wedding doesn't take place until 2020.........But k. A Cartoon Nintendo Fan Let's talk random here Internet=Epic 14:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ADD MEH AGAIN ON 3DS UMG-The Biggest Storage Wars/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 22:33, July 4, 2012 (UTC) What he said. (2707-1870-6827) Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 23:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Can You Link Me To Your Twitter Account So I Can Follow You? Title. Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 20:09, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Critic and Nerd Mii QR Codes Half-Life Prepare for unforseen consequences, Mr. Freeman....... 01:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC)